Emmile Morrighan
Appearance Emmile has long black hair, which is often worn tied up still leaving her messy fringe covering her eyes a little. She is of a slightly above average height and has an athletic, toned body. She wears a green headband and a green and light tunic with metal ankle and wrist braces and she never wears shoes. Her eyes are a pale white color and are totally blind. General Details Voice Theme Wanted Posters Flairs Personality General: Emmile is an on the level, tomboyish sort of girl. She hates dressing up or participating in anything that could be considered girly. Blind '''since birth, she uses her keen perception developed from her years of Mōmoku Bujutsu training to find her way around quite well. Never really having any dreams yet still a keen sense of adventure, Emmile is usually found looking to make money, trouble or both. Mōmoku Bujutsu, or Blind Martial-Arts, is a combat style which teaches the user how to fight without the need for sight, literally heightening the other senses and natural instincts to a point where sight is unnecessary. Naturally, this makes normal everyday activities possible too. '''Social Attitude: *'Things she enjoys are' the Shogi, Whiskey, Starting unnecessary trouble and explosions *'Things that she dislikes are' being seen as weak or inferior due to her blind state and being treated differently to regular sighted people. *Rarely gets mad or upset at anything, except when it comes to Jack. *Enjoys being on her lonesome *Completely understands the danger level of a situation but often decides to ignore it. *Relies only on intellect to win fights despite being an extremely capable fighter. Quirks: *Can’t and won’t cook nor will she perform any basic household duties. *Has a gambling addiction *Ridiculously good at Shogi *Loves Whiskey and Tea- will even occasionally mix the two *Likes explosions *Often insensitive intentionally *Has incredible social skills but often chooses not to use them. *Has an astounding knowledge on a wide variety of things, such as history and geography, due to the amount of books (in braille) she reads. * Blind Biography Emmile Morrighan lived in Gosa village, up until the age of 12, as tomboyish and headstrong young-girl. Being friends with Jack and Sam Hawkins since birth, she is one year older than Jack and one year younger than Sam. Blind from birth and orphaned since she was 2, she has never let her disability stand in her way, sharpening all of her other senses enough for her to be able to perceive her surrounding almost as well as that of a normal person. At the age of 2, Emmile's parents went through with a murder/suicide pact, leaving the young girl on her own. Although it was investigated, details of the event were never made clear and she was left to live on her own in Gosa village. For a long time, she would sleep anywhere she could find shelter- that is, until she would stay with the Hawkins family. Becoming close friends with the two Hawkins boys as they grew up, they often played together despite the fact she frequently bullied both of the boys. Emmile often targeted a young, weaker Jack- picking on him for fun. While Jack and Sam had both great dreams as children, Emmile didn’t and still doesn’t have any dreams for the future. Instead, she enjoyed getting herself involved in all kinds of trouble and rebellious things. When Emmile was 11, she attended the funeral of Sam Hawkins. She then moved from Gosa Village with her new, adopting family, leaving behind the Hawkins family behind. At the age of 19 Emmile set off on her adventure (A year before Jack) as a Bounty Hunter, where she traveled from town to town claiming the bounties that lay in between. This often allowed her to live with quite a decent amount of money for good food, clean water and nice hotels. This was often chewed up, however, by her ridiculous gambling addiction. Professions Profession: Martial Artist (Blind Martial-Arts | ''Mōmoku Bujutsu) 'Gallery''' emmile-5.jpg emmile-3.jpg emmile-2.jpg Category:Pirate Category:NPC